Beach Party
by Liliana-chan
Summary: After winning the Grand Magic Tournament the guild celebrates their victory with a vacation. When the girls begin to dance in a dirty way, Laxus can't help but grab Lucy and pull her into his room. LaLu LEMON


**One Shot: Beach Party  
Word Count: 981  
Summary: After winning the Grand Magic Tournament the guild celebrates their victory with a vacation. When the girls begin to dance in a dirty way, Laxus can't help but grab Lucy and pull hr into his room. LaLu LEMON  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

After winning the Grand Magic Tournament, the whole guild decided to go on a vacation.  
They decided to go to the beautiful island Lambsen(*) where there was said to be the most beautiful beach of the world.  
Lucy had gotten a summer mansion from her mother's will and there was enough place to take in all actual members.

The girls spent all days on the beach, which made the male members more than happy.

Most of the men were seen on the beach as well.  
It was quite obvious that they were observing the young women.  
Even Romeo could feel his teenage hormones beginning to pull his eyes to a certain Sky Dragon Slayer.

The female members knew about that and most enjoyed the attention they got from their friends.  
Juvia couldn't say she didn't enjoy her Gray-sama's eyes wandering over her body but she still felt uneasy under his gaze.  
It seemed like he noticed her body for the first time, after all he was distracted by the will to win in the Naval battle.

On the last night of their vacation a Beach Party where held.  
Of course alcohol was handed out to everyone but Wendy and Romeo and the Exceeds.  
The liquor flew down the throats and soon all girls started to dance more than dirty.  
Even Juvia was so much affected by the high percentile beverages that she danced very closely with Cana which seemed to make more than one man running wild.

Lucy watched as Gray got up to pull Juvia to him and dance closely with him and decided to entertain Laxus who seemed rather uninterested in the dancing.

What she didn't know was that he watched her from the corner of his eyes.  
When she ground against him she soon was dragged away by the arms.  
"Laxus... you're hurting me!", she yelled when his grip tightened even more and pulled into the room the Lightning mage shared with Bixlow.

He threw the blonde onto his bed and locked the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed.  
He then turned around and threw himself on the bed over the blushing blonde.  
His lips were then captured by hers and a desperate kiss began.  
Lucy's arms wound themselves around his neck and played with his hair while his wandered over her body.

She moaned into his mouth when he began to massage her breasts through the skimpy top she wore.

Then he stopped the kiss.  
Lucy mewled in a protest until he pulled the black tank top over head.  
When the fabric was off he captured her lips again and his hands massaged her full mounds again.  
She went on moaning into his mouth and her own hands went down his body to run over his growing hardness in a caressing manner.  
When they parted once more for air she pulled the black muscle shirt he wore over his head.  
While she did that he began to open the pink bikini top she wore.

Then he flipped them around and she pressed her naked breasts against his toned chest.  
When Laxus kissed down her neck she began to open his pants and pulling his hardness out.  
This was enough for him. He lifted her up for a moment to rip off her skirt along with her panties and to kick off his own pants and boxer shorts.  
He then sat her down on his cock.

She moaned loudly when she felt his hardness entering her and began to lift and shake her hips.  
The friction between the two grew and grew until Laxus felt her pussy clamping around his manhood and milking the first load out of him.  
He groaned into her neck, where he kissed and bit down to produce purple hickeys, while she screamed his name.

She then lifted herself off him and turned around.

She didn't wait for him to recover and got down onto all fours in front of him.  
Laxus chuckled when she wiggled her hips in front of him.  
"Take me in the ass now Laxus!", she commanded and Laxus smirked in a dirty fashion  
"You are one dirty, dirty woman Lucy!" He then entered her.

He gripped her hips and she moaned, along with him.  
He just couldn't stop the moan.  
Her pussy was pretty tight he had to say that but to say she was tight about her ass was understatement.

He thrust in an out wildly and slapped her ass at her command.  
When she began to please her clit and her walls were clamping down onto him even more than before he lost all control.  
He pulled out of her ass and began to fuck her pussy again wildly without holding back.

Lucy moaned and screamed his name when he changed their position.  
He was still kneeling behind her but he had pulled her upright.  
One of her arms went behind her and she had turned her head to exchange a wild french kiss with her new sex buddy.

When he began to fondle her breasts she felt another orgasm building up and she came.

Laxus went on and on and thrust into her again and again.  
Lucy had orgasm after orgasm as the position seemed to be stimulating her a lot.

Laxus could feel himself cumming and he bit into her neck again when the two came together.  
She screamed his name loudly and they sunk together into the bed sharing one last kiss.

When Lucy lay down on his chest she shrieked and Laxus looked up what was her problem.  
Only to see the window standing wide open.  
What they didn't know is that the sounds that they made made some more people jump on each other.

For exampled Gray and Juvia. Or Natsu and Lisanna.

But to say Wendy and Romeo were scarred for the next 5 years was an understatement.

(*)**Lambsen is a place I invented for my fanfiction "Nakama" check it out if you want to**

**My first LaLu ever... I hope you like it :)**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
